After New Year's
by CahillGirl2001
Summary: [COMPLETE!] When Zatanna and Artemis's fathers learn about their daughter's New Year's kisses, they decide to have a talk with Robin and Wally. Two Shot.
1. Artemis

**Hey guys! So basically, another version of this story was already posted onto my series,** ** _One-Shots to Help Me Get over My Writers Block_** **, but I figured that a Humor two-shot would be awesome. So basically, this first one is what happened after the New Year's kisses between the characters. Meaning, this is what the dads of the team did. Hopefully you won't die of laughter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 ** _The Watchtower_**  
 ** _Jan. 1, 2011_**  
 ** _12:01 A.M., EST_**

Wally and Artemis broke apart, smiling. "Hey Artemis?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah?" Artemis answered.

"Will you, um, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She leaned in close; their noses were almost touching. "What do you think, Baywatch?" she whispered. He grinned and pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned.

"Hey, Baywatch?" she suddenly said, smiling.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You do know that GA will want to talk to you about this right?" she said, laughing at the frightened face Wally was giving her. Before he could say anything else, they both jumped as they heard a sound from the Zeta Tubes:

" **Green Arrow, 08,"** droned the computer.

"And looks like he'll get that opportunity sooner rather than later," whispered Artemis as she stood up.

"Hello, Artemis," said Green Arrow as he walked into the room and saw that the two were simply talking, silently thanking God for that.

"Hey, Ollie," she said. "Anything we can help you with?"

"Yes, actually," said GA. "If I could, I would like to borrow Wally for a bit."

"Sure," said Artemis. She went to walk back toward the Zeta tube, stopping short in front of Wally. "Good luck," she whispered, grinning. Wally silently prayed to God that he would somehow be allowed to live to see his eighteenth birthday.

"I think you know why I'm here, Wally," said GA. "Otherwise I don't think you'd look so scared."

"How did you know so quickly?" asked Wally. "I have my ways," said GA, glaring. "Now, I am gonna talk, and you are going to listen. Got it?"

"Yes sir," gulped Wally.

"Now," said Green Arrow. "I know you like Artemis, and I know she likes you. I also know that even though my first thought was to tell her to stay away, she would not actually do that if I did, so I am gonna give you one piece of advice, and I suggest you follow it."

Wally nodded, but before he could do anything else, Green Arrow shot an arrow at him, which just barely missed his ear and ran into the wall directly behind him.

"Hurt her, and next time I won't miss."

Wally nodded and gulped. "Yes sir," he said. Green Arrow smirked and left without another word.

 **So? Anybody like it? Good. Then review.**

 **-CahillGirl2001**


	2. Zatanna

**So here's the second one! Tell me if you want me to make this a series or something. I actually might be able to do so… hm. Food for thought, I guess. Anyway, I hope you like this as much as the other one!**

 ** _Mount Justice  
Jan. 1, 2011  
2:37 P.M., EST_**

Zatanna and Robin were sitting in the Cave, watching a movie for their first sorta-date. They had decided that they wanted to stay in that day rather than go to the movies, being that it was New Year's Day and the theater would be packed.

Zatanna suddenly chuckled from Robin's side and he turned to her. "What is it?" he asked.

She looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. "I wonder what dad would think if he could see us now?" she asked.

Robin chuckled as well. "He would probably kill me where I stood," said Robin. "But, um, can't he still see from inside Doctor Fate's helmet? He just can't–"

 **"** **Doctor Fate, 17,"** the computer suddenly cut in.

Zatanna and Robin looked over, confusion written on their faces, as Doctor Fate fazed into the room.

"Zatanna, Robin," he greeted. "Zatara wishes me to relay a message to Robin."

Zatanna nodded, and Doctor Fate continued. "Zatara tells me to inform you that now that you are dating his daughter, if you hurt her, you will find yourself going to bed one night and not waking up the next day. He also wishes me to inform you that he is grateful that you helped Zatanna get better again after his departure but that will not save you either."

Robin gulped. "Y-yes, sir," he said.

Doctor Fate nodded once before turning back toward the Zeta tube and leaving. As he disappeared, Robin turned toward Zatanna. "How is it that he can scare me more by just talking than if he could actually do something?"

Zatanna just laughed once before they went to watch the movie again.

 **Review a bit maybe? Hopefully it was good! I'll probably post something on WDHS soon, for any of those readers… I don't know… anyway, love you all, and have a good day!**

 **-CahillGirl2001**


End file.
